User blog:John Breasly/Royalty
What IS Royalty? What is Royalty? That's a very good question. You may have noticed people going around saying I'm "king of the 7 seas" or something. But does that mean it? No. Royalty is when your truly king of a country, such as England, Italy, Hungary, or France. How Do You Become Royalty? Well, some people say Royalty is "born, not made". But, in case you haven't noticed, this is a computer game. So, moving on from that point, how do you become royalty? Well, ever hear of virtual parents in game? Well, look no further for real players. If you can find the last king/queen of that country, and find an argument that your their child, you've officially gained that title What Countries Have Royalty? Well, here's a list below! *England (which includes Scotland, Wales and Ireland)* -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *France -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Spain -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Savoy (Italy) -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Russia -- Czar/Czaress ~ Taken~ *Ethiopia -- Emperor/Empress ~ Taken ~ *Malta -- Head Master (Salic Law prevents a Head Mastress)** *Hungary -- Holy King/Holy Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Japan -- Emperor/Empress ~~ Taken ~~ *Serbia -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ Queen not taken ~~ *Ireland~~ King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ ( They must be appointed by the King and Queen of England ) *Denmark -- King/Queen ~ Taken ~ *China -- Emperor/Empress ~ Taken ~ *Poland-Lithuania -- King/Queen ~ Taken ~ *Portugal -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Sweden -- King/Queen ~ Taken ~ *Netherlands -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Mughal Empire --Emperor/Empress ~~ Taken ~~ *Mathra Confederacy -- Raj/Rajess *Holy Roman Empire (Germany) -- Emperor (cant be Empress because of Salic Law)** ~~ Taken ~~ *Persia -- Shah ~~ Taken ~~ *Ottoman -- Sultan (no female equivlalent due to Salic Law)**~~Taken~~ *Tripolitinia -- Bey (no female equivalent due to Salic Law)** *Tunis -- Bey (no female equivalent due to Salic Law)** *Alger -- Bey (no female equivalent due to Salic Law)** *Cyrencina -- Bey (no female equivalent due to Salic Law)** *Morrocco -- Sultan (no female equivlalent due to Salic Law)**~~Taken~~ *Norway -- King/Queen ~ Taken ~ Viceroyalties *British Mandate of India -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of England) ~~ Taken ~~ *American Colonies -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of England) ~~Taken~~ *Bermuda -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of England) ~~Taken~~ *Singapore -- Governor (Singapore is a city under the control of the British, not a country. Therefore, no Viceroy/Vicerine is necessary, just a governor) ~~ Taken ~~ *New France -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of France) *New Spain -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of Spain) *Peru-- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of Spain) *New Granda -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of Spain) *Brazil -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of Portugal) *Rio de la plata -- Viceroy/Vicerine (Needs Approval from the King/Queen of Spain) ~~ Taken ~~ Major Holy Roman Empire Substates: *Hannover -- King/Elector (Special case, is part of England if England has a King, is Seperate if England has a Queen because of Salic Law)* ~~ Taken ~~ *Prussia -- Elector (cant be Electress because of Salic Law)** *Austria -- Emperor/Empress ~~ Taken ~~ *Bavaria -- Elector (cant be Electress because of Salic Law)** ~~Taken ~~ *Westaphalia-- Elector (cant be Electress because of Salic Law)** *Saxony -- Elector (cant be Electress because of Salic Law)** *Trent -- Bishop (cant be a Bishopress (would NEVER exist) because of Salic law) *Wuttemburg -- Elector (cant be Electress because of Salic Law)** *Baden -- Elector (cant be Electress because of Salic Law)** *Luxembourg -- Arch Duke / Arch Duchess There are Thousands of Much smaller states, some only a few square miles Look in here for the list of small nations inside the Holy Roman Empire http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_states_in_the_Holy_Roman_Empire Italian Substates *Tuscany -- Duke/Duchess *Modena -- Duke/Duchess *Parma -- Duke/Duchess *Sicily -- King/Queen *Naples -- King/Queen *Savoy (Italy) -- King/Queen ~~ Taken ~~ *Papal States -- Pope (Not allowed for religious reasons) * If the monarch of England is a Queen, Salic Law will not allow Hannover to stay part of England, if the monarch of England is a King, Hannover will remain English ** Salic Law is a policy of Monarchies in Germany that Women cannot be ruler of those countries What Countries Have Player Rulers? *Great Britian and Ireland -- King John Breasly II *Russia- Czar Benjamin Macmorgan ( formerly Pearson Wright ) *American Colonies -- Viceroy Jeremiah Garland *France -- Jack Bluehawk (formerly Jack Bluehawk) *Savoy (Italy) -- King Shadow Sail *Saxony-Jason Bluemorgan *Spain -- Pearson Wright *Hesse-Kassel (Westphalia) - Billy Lockcutter *Prussia-Francis Bluehawk (representative for King in game) *Singapore -- Governor Jeremiah Garland *Holy Roman Empire (Germany) /Austria- lord and king jasonblademorgan Hungary (In Union with Austria)-- Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash VI *Serbia-- King Johnny Dockshot *Genoa-- Captain Skull X *Persia -- Shah Robert Shipstealer *Portugal -- Jeffrey Blasthawk(rep and leader) *Netherlands-- Edward Daggerhawk *Bavaria -- Davy Gunfish *Two Sicilies-Dandandragon *Tuscany-Captian Rad *Aruba ~ King Sage Jasper *Bermuda -- Viceroy Leon Swordhawk *Modena-Robert Mcroberts *Denmark -- Matthew Blastshot *Ottaman Empire -- Capt. Robert *China --Empress Kat Bluebonnet *Mughal -- Tom Cresthawk *Poland -- Captain Bonehead *Sweden -- John Macbatten *Ethiopia -- Emperor Stpehen I What Countries have Princes and Princesses? *England -- Prince Edgar Wildrat of England. *France -- A LOT (98% adopted without royal blood. Some true blood princes include Cadet revoked, and Duchess' brother, Jack Swordmenace) *Malta -- Jack Cannonhawk *Netherlands -- Thomas Daggerhawk *Belgium -- Thomas Daggerhawk *Mughal -- Thomas Daggerhawk *Spain - Cadet, Davy Gunfish, Christopher Ironhawk, Stardust, Elizabeth Pondbellows, Dandandragon, Peter Wavefury, David, Syko, Hannah Bluefeather, Robert Shipstealer *Russia - William Macmorgan ( dead ) Captain Leon ( not allowed to become Czar ) *Persia -- Robert Macmonger, second son , Don Roberto De Muerte aka Robert Shipstealer JR., heir to Persia What countries belong to what Royal House House of Habsburg *Austria *Hungary *Holy Roman Empire *Milan (Austrian Controlled) *Flanders (Austrian Controlled) House of Bourbon *France *Spain *Two Sicilies (Spanish Controlled) House of Stuart *Jacobite claim to England, Scotland, and Ireland *Modena *Poland-Liuthania House of Romanov *Russia *Spain House of Savoy *Savoy (Italy) House of Osman *Ottoman Empire *Tripoli *Algeria *Tunisia House of Hannover *Great Britian *Hannover *Ireland I am Royalty But How Do I Show It? Make a government! Here are some great examples: The Government of Japan Official Italian Government Official Caribbean Government The Holy City Government The Government of France The Persian Government Official Imperial Russian Government Userbox Code: USE THIS ONLY IF YOU QUALIFY!!!! Category:Royalty Category:Governments